


Intoxicated I Love You

by laurenkinn



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk!Otabek, First Time, Floor Sex, Heartbreak, House Party, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Love, Spin the Bottle, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat, Yuri basically uses Otabek for sex, drunk!yuri, everyone is drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenkinn/pseuds/laurenkinn
Summary: After Otabek and Yuri have sex for the first time, Otabek thinks they're automatically a couple.  Yuri proves him very wrong.





	Intoxicated I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> So it's late and I'm posting another one-shot when I should be working on my multi-chapter fic. I am so sorry for that. In other news, I feel like the end of this one didn't flow very well, but maybe that's because I'm tired. 
> 
> The title is named after the song "Intoxicated I Love You" by SayWeCanFly. If you haven't heard it, it's a really good song.
> 
> I am sorry for the angst. Truly.
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are greatly appreciated!

“Have a fucking beer, Beka, come on.”

Otabek starts, looking up from his phone at the voice across the kitchen bar.  “Oh, no, I’m good, thanks,” he replies, looking back down at the device in his hand.  Out of the corner of his eye he sees long, slender fingers push a bottle forward.  He rolls his eyes.  “Yuri, I’m good, seriously.”

“Bekaaa,” Yuri whines.  Otabek glances up at his friend.  Yuri’s blonde hair is halfway tied back in a messy bun while the other half flows over his shoulders.  His green eyes pierce Otabek in a mock glare and his bottom lip sticks out in a pout that Otabek certainly should not find seductive but really, _really_ does.  He’s holding a beer of his own, and Otabek knows it has to be at least his fifth.  He’s drunk.  He’s super drunk.

“Alright, just the one,” Otabek concedes, picking up the beer and taking a hearty swig.  He has to take Yuri home after all this, preferably in one piece, so getting on Yuri’s level is not an option.

“I bet you’ll have more than one,” Yuri practically sings, tipping his head back and draining the beer in his hand.  Otabek chuckles and shakes his head.  

“I bet I won’t.”

 

 

“See?  I fucking told you that you’d end up having more than one.”

Otabek grimaces.  His head feels a little foggy and the world around him spins just slightly.  Or maybe it’s the bottle on the center of the coffee table.  He can’t really tell at this point.  

He watches Viktor chug a beer at the encouragement of his boyfriend; he hears tiny noises of pleasure coming from Isabella and JJ’s direction and knows the two have moved on from harmless spin-the-bottle kissing to making out.  Mila’s laughter travels from some other room into the den and he hears Minako shriek then burst into laughter as well.  He feels so awkward, so out of place.  

“Wait, wait, guys, the bottle is slowing down,” Phichit exclaims.  “Who is Yuri gonna have to kiss?”  A collective ooh-ing sound comes from the game participants and everyone trains their eyes on the beer bottle, but nobody looks as hard as Otabek.  His heart, previously pounding a noisy staccato in his ears, practically jumps into his throat as the bottle comes to a shaky stop.  Pointing at _him._

His eyes flicker up and rest on Yuri, who has stolen all the pillows off the couch and is leaning back on them, green eyes hidden under the shadow of his hood.  His delicate fingers rub small patterns in the back of his phone but he doesn’t seem to be looking at the actual screen, judging from the giggles.

“Oh shit, you guys are finally going to kiss!” Viktor blurts.  Otabek gulps.  

“Well, Beka?” Yuri asks, standing drunkenly and holding his hand out.  “Closet?”

“Awww, you’re not going to give us a show?” Phichit whines, frowning.  Yuri flicks him off.

“Fuck you,” he sneers.  “Beka, come on.”  

Otabek blinks, but stands up.  The alcohol hits him and he sways slightly.

“Whoa,” he mutters.  Yuri’s proffered hand reaches over and grips his arm, holding him up.

“I’ve got you,” Yuri murmurs.  “Closet.”

The two make their way to the upstairs hall closet, clinging on to each other without really realizing they’re doing it, and enter the small space quickly.  Otabek hears jeers from their friends back in the living room and then Yuuri yells, “Good luck, Yurio!”

“Ugh, I hate that fucking nickname,” Yuri gripes, slamming the door behind them and effectively erasing any hint of light.  The two fall silent.  Suddenly the small space feels a lot smaller, their breaths coming out in pants, smelling of alcohol.  Otabek swallows with a click and he knows Yuri hears it.

“So, uh,” he whispers, because whispering just feels right.  “Should we do this or what?”

Yuri laughs.  “Only if you want to, Beka,” he teases, and Otabek realizes it’s a challenge.  Without really thinking he opens his mouth and speaks.

“Of course I fucking want to,” he hisses.  “Don’t you know how badly I’ve wanted to kiss you since we first met?”

“Then fucking do it,” Yuri retorts.  Otabek freezes.  Now, with both of them drunk, he doesn’t know if it’s a good idea.  He starts to tell Yuri, but before he can say anything Yuri makes a disgusted noise.  “Well if you won’t, I will,” he growls, and then he’s surging forward, tangling a hand in Otabek’s hair and pressing his body close.  Otabek sighs into Yuri’s open mouth and all thoughts of _no, stop, what are you doing_ flee from his inebriated mind as he kisses back.  Instead, he marvels at how small Yuri’s body is compared to his, and how _amazing_ it feels when Yuri cants his hips forward.  Otabek staggers backwards and his back meets the closet wall with a loud _thump,_ Yuri following him.  Their bodies tangle, all arms and legs and mouths and it just feels so _right._  

Yuri breaks the kiss and leans up until his lips are practically touching Otabek’s ear, then whispers, “I want more.”

“Uh-huh,” Otabek agrees breathlessly, his hands roaming the tight body still pressed against his.

“No,” Yuri says.  “I mean, I _want_ you.”

“Okay?” Otabek responds, a slight question in his tone of voice.

Yuri sighs dramatically, then purrs, “I want you to be my first one and I want your first one to be me.”

Suddenly they're ripping the closet door open and stumbling down the stairs, tripping over one another in their haste to find an empty room somewhere, anywhere.  They fly through the living room and everyone cheers, leading Otabek to wonder how long their friends have wanted this to happen.  

“Here, here,” Yuri pants, running into a bedroom off the living room.  The door shuts behind them loudly and Yuri collapses to the floor, and suddenly Otabek realizes this is _very_ real.  He practically falls on top of Yuri and their mouths connect again, groins rubbing against one another like wild animals humping.  Even the noises Yuri makes are feral, which Otabek finds very fitting.  In practically no time, he’s sliding his spit-slicked cock inside the tight heat of Yuri’s body and bottoming out with a shaky moan.  

It takes almost no time.  Both of them are so drunk, so worked up, Yuri comes in a few minutes with a high cry.  Otabek chases Yuri’s climax with his own, grunting as he finishes hard, stars bursting behind his closed eyelids. 

The roar that sounds when they exit the bedroom holding hands hurts Otabek’s head.

“Ohh, yeahhh!” JJ mocks them in a high-pitched squeal, hugging himself as Isabella laughs beside him.  Viktor and Yuuri both clap excitedly, while Phichit makes a shrill “eek” sound.  Otabek blushes.  The only thing that keeps him from running straight out of the fucking house is Yuri’s hand in his, a delicate thumb brushing his overheated skin.  Yuri resolutely ignores everyone and returns to his pile of cushions, dragging Otabek down beside him and throwing his hood back up.  Gone is the Yuri from a few minutes ago, eyes bright with excitement, replaced by the usual standoffish person Otabek is used to.  Somehow, it feels strangely comforting to have the normal Yuri back, but Otabek can’t help the feeling of tightness gathering in his chest.

 

_-FOUR WEEKS LATER-_

 

“Hey,” Otabek greets Yuri.  The cold winter air bites at him and he pulls his jacket closer around his shoulders.  “Everything going okay?”

“Yeah,” Yuri responds.  His hood is up, which Otabek knows to mean that his guard is up as well.  There’s a moment of silence between the two of them, then, “Is there a reason you wanted me to come here?”

Otabek blinks.  “Well, I mean, we haven’t really talked or anything since…you know.”

“Yeah, so?”

“I just thought you might want to.”  Otabek awkwardly scratches the back of his head and kicks at a rock with his boot.  “I mean, I’ve wanted to.”

“Okay, well I haven’t,” Yuri states matter-of-factly.  Otabek’s heart lurches in his chest.

“Yuri, we _had sex_ ,” he says slowly.  “I feel like that kinda took our entire relationship to a whole different level.”

Yuri snorts.  “Really?  I had no idea.”

Otabek flounders, trying to find the right words to save the situation.  “Yuri, I thought this could be a turning point.  I mean, I wanted us to start…something.  Dating?  I don’t know.”

“Dating?” Yuri asks incredulously.  “Why would we date?  Just because we had sex?  That’s not exactly a reason.”

“Well I think it’s a perfectly good reason!” Otabek snaps uncharacteristically.  He feels Yuri slipping out of his grasp.

“Well it’s not, okay?” Yuri snarls, then pauses, seeming to come to some realization.  “Do you have _feelings_ for me?”  Otabek looks down at the ground.  “Oh my god, you totally have feelings for me.”  Yuri makes an exasperated sound.  “And here I thought this could be a one-time thing.  Jesus.”

Otabek feels bile rise in his throat.  “Should I have felt otherwise?” he murmurs.  “I mean, I lo-“

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ say you love me,” Yuri spits vehemently.  “I don’t love you and I never did.  You’re just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it.”

Otabek feels like a train has hit him.  He staggers back a few steps, staring at Yuri, feeling heat in his eyes and realizing it’s tears.  He swipes quickly at the unwelcome trickle of them spilling over and looks away.  

“I don’t know what to say,” he admits after a few moments, and his voice shakes.  “Is this it, then?  Goodbye?”  Yuri doesn’t answer.  “Yuri?”

“I don’t love you, Otabek.  You need to understand that.”  Yuri hesitates, then turns around and begins walking away.

“Yuri!” Otabek shouts in a last ditch effort.  Everything went wrong.  Everything got so fucked up.  

“Otabek, just stop!” Yuri screams as he turns around.  “I already told you, I don’t love you and I never did.  Just get the hell over it!”

As Otabek watches Yuri walk away, stunned, he feels a sob rise in his throat and sinks to the ground.  The last words of the man he loves reverberate in his mind over and over and he desperately tries to remember a time when he thought Yuri loved him.  The only thing he can hear, though, is those words, replaying in a never-ending chant.

_Just get the hell over it._


End file.
